


Vergissmeinnicht

by pandatowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alzheimer, Chatting & Messaging, Eren's got a tattoo, Eren's potrayed like a model, Fluff, Jean's kinda Eren's wingman, Levi's got the hots for Eren, Levi's precious, M/M, Oneshot, POV First Person, Something like a sad end? I don't know, Tea Shop, Well he's trying, mentions of Petra/Oluo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandatowrites/pseuds/pandatowrites
Summary: Levi just wanted to buy doughnuts for Hanji.He never agreed to fall in love with a young man that seems to be sent from heaven.But he promised to stand by him, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dressed_In_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_In_Darkness/gifts).



> I dedicate this work to Trish, as she's my idol and inspires me with every new chapter, her instagram acc, and her love for Eren Jäger. Thank you.
> 
> There will be errors, such as misspelling, wrong grammar, false expressions, and comma errors; My English isn't perfect because I'm German, but I hope it's endurable. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It started then, as we lined up at the rather small food stand for some doughnuts at about 4 o'clock. You in front of me, I right behind you.  
Actually, I never wanted to eat one of those gross, sweet rings; they were for Hanji. I had to buy them, since she couldn't walk or stand for shit with her broken foot.  
... You remember?

We stood there like this, you played with your cell phone or chatted with someone, not paying attention to anything around you.  
The permanent sound of you tapping on your key board annoyed the hell out of me, but I kept quiet about it.  
You were a stranger to me.  
  
I didn't know if you had actually noticed me then, standing a few inches away from you, because you stared like an addicted on your bright phone screen and didn't seem to be aware that you were the next cosumer.  
As I shoved you forward in a coarse way, however, there was no way you could ignore my presence.

»Pardon me.« Your voice was throaty, as if someone scrubbed your pipes.  
»I'd like... two chocolate doughnuts, one with that 'weird but tasty' blue frosting, and four with strawberry-flavoured frosting,« you read off, looking on your phone all the while, before you probably gave the man inside the booth your typical smile, that adorable smile, as you ran one hand through the chocolate brown locks, making them look even messier.  
I haven't noticed, how soft they seemed to be, until that moment.

You didn't look bad, you were quiet handsome. Black ripped jeans, dirty Converses; cool fine.

But the gray tee with v-neck made me feel like I was in heat, my knees felt weak, because your collar bones were showing and you could say that I was mad on them. Your jawline, neck and slightly tanned skin didn't help that feeling either, if anything, they made it worse.

»Understood. So you were my last costumer for today, huh?« I heard the voice of the vendor, as he stood with his back to us to ice the doughnuts. So I cleared my throat, drawing attention on me, and you turned around to see me for the first time.

Your eyes glowed in confusion and embarrassment for whatever reason, then they seemed nicer, while I was sure all you could see in mine was amazement.  
It wasn't an allday situation for me to pass by someone this handsome.

The right eye yellow like honey, the left eye had the color of Titan Green. Your cheeks were reddish thanks to slight embarrassment, the cherry blossom lips formed a dorky smile. While your cheek bones were a perfect match to your jaw line, your sun-kissed showed off your white teeth, making you look like an angle.  
Holy shit, I even felt my gay I didn't know I had becoming active inside of me.

Your pupils dilated as you looked me, and I took a step forward to the food stand, after you took one to the right to clear the way for me. »Thanks,« I heard myself whisper and realized it wasn't easy to not look at you.

After I ordered the chocolate doughnuts for Hanji, we both just stood there awkwardly, catching each others rather glares. We were checking out one another more or less. But at some point you brought up the courage to talk to me.  
»You're handsome.« You sounded so shy, but in no way nervous or insecure. I didn't know what to answer, because a young man, who surely was the most attratictive person I've ever met in person, complimented me on my looks.

So all I said was a _really_ intelligent »Huh«, but after that I once again cleared my throat and shook my head. »Thanks, you, eh, too.«  
»Eren,« you introduced yourself, reached your hand out for me to gra, and a smile was painted on your face. »Eren Jaeger«  
»Levi Ackeman.« Reluctantly, I shook your hand in a rough manner, before I took a glance back at your face.  
The skin I just touched was warm, as if you absorbed a part of the sun's warmth, and your long, slender fingers felt soft, but somehow also not.  
Besides that, they caused a tingling sensation to wave through my body.  
»'S nice meeting you, Levi." Your voice was like fluid gold. I actually intended to ask you, why you would talk to a mortal like me; instead I just said »The pleasure is all mine« and your smile widened. Although the conversation seemed to reach its end, you continued staring at me with that heart-melting smile.  
I felt the urge to say something.

» _You like Jazz?_ «  
And then, you laughed. ›God help me,‹ I thought, trying not to freak out.  
»Was that a sad attempt of a pick-up line?« you questioned, the smile never fading from your face. »But yes, I actually listen to Jazz sometimes.«

Just as I wanted to talk back, Hanji limbed towards us with her crutches.  
»Levi, we gotta go! Your shop!« she shouted from far away, but when she reached us, she noticed you. »Oh, _hey bean_!« she greeted you with a friendly smile, which you returned, although you seemed to be a little bit overwhelmed by her.

You both shook hands after I laid my arm around Hanji's waist to secure her, to prevent her from falling, and suddenly, as your eyes wandered there, you seemed to take a step back internally and to be bothered by something. Nevertheless, the green and yellow eyes sparkeled with curiosity. »You got a shop?«  
»Yee, ya know that new tea shop? 'S something like a Starbucks, just that there's only tea and it's much more _neato,_ y'kno?«, the brunette described.  
It sounded more like a place for hipsters to meet, now that she used ›Starbucks‹. And the 50s slang. My shop wasn't mainstream nor expensive. Shitty teens with rich parents.

»It's more likely a little café, that only offers tea and sweets«, I corrected Hanji's statement, or else I would have killed myself as a result of shame.

»Sounds nice«, you said, smiling widely. »Maybe I'm gonna visit you sometime. What's the name of it?« The dark voice of yours was filled with curiosity, eagerness, and happiness, as if you couldn't wait to go there.

Scratching my neck, I said »It doesn't have one yet.« I never thought about it to be honest.  
Hanji grinned a bit, her eyes never stood still. Either she was watching Eren or me. Creep.  
Before we had the chance to continue our little conversation, the guy in the booth interrupted it. »3,20$, two chocolate doughnuts, and 11,20$, seven doughnuts.«

We payed, but in my opinion this—everything—happened way too fast. I didn't want to tell you 'Goodbye', rather I'd have liked it if we had talked more, for like an hour, staring deeply in your eyes that were sucking the air out my lungs.

The vendor packed his stuff together, cleaned the wooden booth, and hummed quietly to himself. Hanji, on the other hand, scoffed her doughnuts and I found the noises she made, while wolfing down the sweet taste of diabetes, disgusting.  
You just smiled at me, ruffled the brown locks on your head a bit in a dorky manner, and I couldn't keep my eyes off the mess you made, because it made me feel even more in heat.

»I guess,« you said, »this is the end of our conversation, huh?« I nodded, reluctantly. »Yes.«

However, we contiued to stare at each other like we couldn't break the eye contact even if our lives depended on it, and I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my belly.  
Time stood still as I lost myself in your eyes, and I wondered how it would be like if I touched your skin. It looked so inviting to be felt by another human being.

»Levi, we gotta gooo«, Hanji sang, making me look over to her and realizing that Eren and I must have stood there like idiots. »Uh, yeah, _au revoir_ «, I said quietly.  
» _Arrividerci_ «, you answered, before you walked away like I was a stranger, which was why my heart felt so heavy.  
Although I didn't understand why I reacted this way, you were just a stranger. I had only known your name, nothing else.

You decided to turn around again, looking me in the eyes while walking backwards. And you waved in my direction. Right before you bumped into a street lamp.

The red, your cheeks were painted in, was to be seen meters away and I heard your embarrassed laugh. »That's a street lamp,« you explained with a dorky smile, as you patted the hard material with your flat hand. I nodded with a faint smile, which was the result of you being a dumbass.

»Well, it seems to be brighter now than you are.« I almost didn't hear the female voice, that belonged to a beautiful, black-haired, young woman, who climbed off her bicycle as she stopped next to you. I would get to know her better later.

Then, you branched off with her, and I followed Hanji, who already was by my car. »Mikasa, what are you doing here?« »I was worried about you, Eren. You've been away for quiet a while. Where's your bike?« »I've already said that I forgot it at your place.«

You both seemed to be a lovely couple, while the steps I took felt like a bag full of Plumbum was stuck to each of my feet.

 

I waited everyday for you behind the counter. And with every day the hope to see you again faded more and more.  
At some point I wouldn't even have cared if you had brought Mikasa with you, I was just so desperate to see you again.  
I wanted to talk with you so badly, to feel this tingling sensation in my chest.

Every morning I cleaned the counter, the white marble's cold surface; nothing should be dirty. I spent a fortune on my tea shop.

The storefront consisted of sandstone-coloured bricks, the door was made of thick glass with a brown wooden frame, just like the six windows that almost reached from the floor to the ceiling. They showed the costumers a perfect view on the street and the river, on whose banks grew cherry trees.  
Inside of the tea shop, the laminate flooring fitted the cozy, pastel brown walls. There hung a lot of aesthetic photos and shelfs with decorations, such as flowers or beautiful cups, that were way too small for a tea, but way too pretty to not show them.  
Opposite of the wall with the door, there had the counter been placed, that looked more or less like it was from an popular, expensive bar, and a board with all the offerings. Cakes, cookies, muffins, pies and more stood inside a glassbox to be seen by the costumers; there were also tea kettles and tea cups, but they were just decorations.

Next to the enormous counter was a wooden door, that hid a hall, which led to the toilet, a small storage room, and my ›office‹ my employees and I used as a dressingroom more or less. Furthermore there were a lot of tables and even more chairs in the shop, of course.

The music was playing quietly, it was a mixtape Hanji made for me for me 18th birthday. There were a lot of songs by _The 1975_ , but also Indie – especially Dream Pop – and songs from the 80ies, such as _Helpless_ by _The Flirts_ or _Strangelove_ by Depeche Mode. I remember that [fallingforyou](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3JJxS0gNkE) by _The 1975_ was playing.

I put my apron on at 7 o'clock, prepared me for the social interactions with strangers and sighed contently, as the first costumers appeared behind the glass door like they did every morning since the past weeks. They entered the shop, smiled, and greeted Petra, Oluo and me.

Isabel and Farlan, my childhood friends who decided to move, too, after I left to live here.

But just as I wanted to go to them, the bell at the door ringed again, and suddenly, you were in my vision. You, smiling like an idiot, and a horse-faced guy I didn't know stood in my tea shop, and I didn't dare trusting my eyes. I mean, it took you 17 days to show up in a tea shop; what was wrong with you?

As your eyes found mine, they sparkled and I found myself looking amused or at least lighthearted, feeling like I was a new bottle of Clorox.  
»Hey,« you greeted everyone, but I felt like you only talked to me.  
»Eren? Watcha doin' here?« Isabel asked, crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at you.  
  
»I wanted to drink some tea, do you mind?« you said a bit roughly, rolled your eyes, after she turned to me.  
»That's my cousin, by the way. The one I told you about.«  
  
»That dragon boy?« I questioned for confirmation, since you didn't look like a nerd to me at all. Isabel grinned, nodded, while you, on the other hand, seemed to be confused and feeling hurt.  
»That ›dragon boy‹?« you asked, crossed your arms just like her, and I noticed the similarity you both showed.  
The same, rebellious eyes, the same posture, the same pout.

I shrugged your question off. »She told me, that you played with those mystery card games. Dragons were involved or something. I don't quite remember.« Actually, I could remember all of it, however, you looked uncomfortable, so I decided against teasing you.

Your mouth stood open in shock, you couldn't believe your cousin would tell her friends something ›personal‹ like that. She just grinned evilly, while Farlan and I strolled to the counter. »The usual.«  
»Coming right up.«

I let Isabel and you discuss the extremly sensitive topic and prepared the two cups of lemon tea, when Jean came to me.  
»Yo, uh, I'm Jean. Eren's Bro, you know,« he introduced himself, smiling a bit. »I don't wanna be a bad Bro, so I feel like I should tell you that that moron couldn't stop talking about you yesterday evening, when he was drunk. He really likes your eyes, he said more than three times.«  
His voice suddenly became deep and somewhat intimidating.  
» _Treat him right, eat him right_ ,« he finally said, leaving then.  
Surprised by this new information, I blushed slightly and gulbed loudly, thinking about you maybe liking me back, or at least thinking I'm attractive.

›Or it was just the alcohol letting him say something like that,‹ I thought, picturing me in my head and shaking my head sadly. I never felt handsome or something like that, I felt like I was average or ›ok‹, nobody you would see on the pavement and couldn't stop daydreaming about.

Subconscious, I poured the hot water into the cups, sighing and looking in your direction. Jean and you were talking about something, laughing then.  
Your eyes caught mine and I didn't miss the corner of you mouth twitching, your lips forming a charming smile, before you winked. My belly felt weird, it was like some tickled it from the inside, but at the same time it was soft, like it was caused by tiny wings.

All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my hand, sucking the air out of my lungs and I squeaked, but manly. I looked down, cursing and searching for a towel.  
You must have thought I was an idiot, because I doused my hand with the hot water.

All of you looked over and Petra came into the room, she'd been on the toilet. »Levi, your hand is red! What happend?« she asked worried and you, too, hurried over to me.  
»I just... The hot water was suddenly there,« I explained, feeling like a child, because I didn't want to admit that Eren caught me off guard.  
Petra shoved me to the sink, turned the cold tap water on and held my hand unter the faucet.

»Everything okay, Levi?« I heard you ask and you saw me nodding, awkwardly, as I couldn't look you way.  
»He usually isn't this clumsy,« Petra giggled. »Who are you? I see you for the first time here, but you two seem to know each other, eh?«

»I'm Eren. We met some days ago,« you said, probably smiling and ruffling your messy hair. ›Some days,‹ I thought. ›17 days aren't › _some days_ ‹‹

Once I had convinced Isabel, that, yes, I was fine, and served you four your food and tea, Petra sat with Jean and they seemed to flirt a bit – Her relationship with Oluo had been complicated at that time, but they've married a few weeks ago, so don't worry, they are fine.  
Isabel and Farlan discussed about whether they should go to Disneyland with me this summer or next year's summer and you stood in front of the counter, watching me cleaning the counter once again.  
You leaned onto the upper counter with your elbows, told me about the city and your childhood, and I didn't mind, because you sounded excited, passionate and happy while doing so. And I was happy that I had an excuse to listen to your voice when I asked some random questions.  
I mean, I was interested in you and wanted to know every detail of you, but questions like »And you really did this and that« were rather unnecessary.

When you told me about the fights you had, your eyebrows knitted together. When you told me about your drawing classes, your eyes glittered passionatly and you waved your arms around.  
»In my senior year, oh boy, it was the first time our school allowed us to do a graduation prank, after like seven years, and of course we just wanted to party during school time. But the dining hall was suddenly burning? Like, _holy shit_ , there were actual flames, trying to catch us and pull us down into the deep pits of hell-« You stopped and I noticed that I've been staring at you.  
»What's wrong?« I asked hastily, feeling busted.  
»There's something on your face... I think you should go see a doctor.«  
»What?«

»I've never seen something like that... Looks like... No, it _can't_ be,« you whispered shocked and I started becoming nervous.  
»Eren, what's on my fucking face!?«  
You leaned in, closer and looked at my lips. »Levi... I think... I think you're smiling.«

It took me a few second before I smacked his elbow slightly and you laughed like a maniac. »Brat,« I spat, pouted angrily and turning away.  
You stopped laughing and I knew that you couldn't help but to still grin. »Leviii, come ooon. 'T was just a joke.«  
»No, go away, you jerk.« I heard a defeated sigh and before you could go away, I turned back again. »Don't go, Eren, I was just messing with you.«  
»Meanie,« you told me, pouting and looking kind of cute during it.

More costumers entered the tea shop and Oluo arrived, seeming to be pisse as he saw Petra with Jean. But he kept quiet, walking in the back and greeting me grumpily.

»Yo, son of a bitch, com'ere, we gotta go,« Jean called out, making everyone in the room looking over to him. »Sorry.«  
He stood up, walked over to the counter. »Ah, I wanna get the bill. And add a... _CoCoCupcake_. My lil sister would kill for one of those.«

I just nodded, printing out the bill and gave him the requested cupcake. »There you go. The cupcake's on the house.«  
Jean smiled. »Thank you,« he said and gave me the money, and you did the same to Petra, after she handed your bill to you.  
When I went to collect the cups and plates, you bid goodbye and left.

  
The very same evening I recieved a message from an unknown number.

**+49XXXXXXX**  
»Heya c:« _8:11PM_

So I answered: »Heya? Who's this?«

**+49XXXXXXX**  
»Eren ^^"« _8:12PM_

›Where did he get my number from?‹ I wondered, but I didn't mind talking to you, so I chatted with you anyway.

**Me**  
»Oh, okay, hey. Are you stalking me or why do you know my number?« _8:12PM_

Then, you sent a photo of your bill, but it was only after taking a closer look at it that I noticed a handwriting - Petra's handwriting - beneath the last numbers. It said »+49YYYYYYYY Levi ;p«

**Me**  
»Well then.« _8:14PM_

**Eren**  
»Was she allowed to do that? I don't want you to beef with her.  ><« _8:14PM_

**Me**  
»She should have asked, but I don't mind. If you'd asked me, I hadn't say no.« _8:15PM_

**Eren**  
»Okay! I'm glad.« _8:15PM_

**Me**  
»How was the match?« _8:15PM_

**Eren**  
»Smashing! We killed them! I shot the most hoops C:« _8:16PM_

»Cute,« I mumbled quietly, licking my dry lips and smiling slightly.

**Me**  
»Good job.« _8:16PM_

**Eren**  
»A exhibition match will take place 2morrow. U wanna watch it? It'd be very motivating 2 throw more balls thru the hoop . ;)« _8:18PM_

»What's with that smiley?« I sighed.

**Me**  
»I won't turn that offer down, if you stop using ›;)‹. You're neither a teen nor flirting mith me, Eren." _8:19PM_

Then, nothing happened for a while that felt like an eternity and I felt the uncomfortable feeling of regret waving through my entire body.

**Eren**  
»Okay, I'll see u then, babe. Maybe I can plunge some balls in ur hoop. ;)« _8:34PM_

»What,« I said, shocked about what you wrote me. ›Is he trying to seduce me?‹

**Eren**  
»OMG I'M SO SOREY LEBI JEAN WRPTE THAT HWS TRYIMG TO HET MY OHONE HELp« _8:36PM_

A 3 seconds long voicemail followed and you could hear screaming and laughing, as well as someone being bitten and a ›YOU MOTHERFUCKER‹.

**Eren**  
»Sorry, Jean was being a little shit. I threated him with embarrassing nudes ^^" I'd like to flirt with you, but not with this sad excuse of a pick-up line« _8:40PM_

My heart was racing, as I read the message over in over.  
_You_ wanted to _flirt_ with _me_!

Yeah, it was weird that you had his nudes, but I didn't care for that in the heat of the moment.

**Me**  
»It's okay. When should I be there tomorrow?« _8:41PM_

**Eren**  
»When do you have to work?« _8:41PM_

**Me**  
»7-12 AM and 4-8 PM.« _8:41PM_

**Eren**  
»Great! The match starts at 1 AM. It's for free. I'll be happy seeing you in one of the rows of seats ;3« _8:42PM_

**Me**  
»I'll be there.« _8:42PM_

After that, I began cleaning the apartement and tidying up the mess Hanji's cat left when I had to watch over it. I know, you call cats pussies, but that cat was a fucking cunt.  
It always pees on the pillow I usually sleep on.

The next morning I told Petra about going to Eren's match, as my anxiety had been growing to a point where I couldn't think straight - I didn't even know what I should wear.  
So we decided that she'd drove with me home later to pick an outfit for me.

Only a few costumers were in the tea shop, so we let Eld and Gunter in being in charge of it, when Petra and I got into my car. »You should buy him flowers!« she suggested, smiling happily. »And why would I want to do that?« I asked, getting a bit nervous. »I mean, what if he's allergic.«  
Normally, I wouldn't turn in a ball of anxiety and insecurity, but Eren wasn't normal, he was somebody you'd only witness in a cinema where you'd see him on a big screen.

»But he could also be allergic to chocolate. And he never showed any signs of a allergy in your shop,« Petra argued and sighed. »If you had to, what would you want to express?«  
»I don't know, Petra.« I tried to focus on the street, not how I felt about that stupid, heart-stealing brat.  
»Okay, then tell me, what do you think, when you see him?«  
  
»I... I don't know. My first thought is that he's so... He's beautiful. His smile is my weakness. And I... I sincerely like him.«  
»Okay, I know which kind of flowers we're going to buy, Levi.«

When we arrived at my place, we got out of the car and entered the apartement in the 2nd floor. Petra hurried to my wardrobe, grinning, and I followed her, wondering what she'd be picking out for me.

Ten minutes later, I wore a white button-up shirt, a dark green, long cardigan and black jeans, as well as my old Converse and my expensive watch.  
Petra fixed my hair and clothing, shived me in front of the mirror and smiled. »Aw, Levi, you're looking handsome!« she exclaimed, while I thanked her quietly, examining myself in said mirror.

»Okay, let's go, you got a match to be at and we still gotta buy flowers!" She took my hand, yanking me away und hurrying out of the apartement with me again.  
At least she let me lock up the door, before we drove away again.

My heart was racing and I thought I'd make a fool out of myself if suddenly another boy or girl appeared there, saying he or she was your boyfriend or girlfriend. ›What if he's just pranking me?‹  
Thoughts like that drove me crazy and I almost hadn't bought the flowers if Petra wouldn't have threathed me.  
I knew that she wouldn't dare touching my personal stuff, but I didn't want to find out if I could be wrong.

We arrived at the tea shop and Petra cheered for me, before getting out of the car. »Have fun,« she told me and waved, when I drove off again, after saying »Thank you«.

I parked nearby and with a small bouquet of forget-me-not and red camellias, a nervous, slight smile, and a lot of anxiety I slowly went to the basketball pitch.  
Other people bought food and drinks on booths, but I went directly to the seat rows. They were dirty as hell and I wanted to act normal, so I just sat down.

A few basketballers have been there already, preparing and doing warm-up exercises. Although it was kind of nice to see that the guys enjoyed doings sports and stuff, I gave my best attention to you, as my eyes caught you topless.  
For the first time I saw a tattoo on your chest, it was a wolf's head with yellow eyes as far as I could see. Your sweaty, tanned skin glistened in the sun and I could see the way you flexed your muscles, it made me bit my lip as I imagined touching your bicep.  
The six pack and back muscles weren't extreme and that was more sexy than a guy with more muscles than ingelligence.  
On the inside, I was drooling over your looks, but on the outside I probably just sat there, staring at you like a pervert.

At some point you observed the seating rows, found me when I waved you reluctantly and waved mit a big smile back.

You seemed to be happy and more motivated, took your tanktop and put it on, when your coach called your team mates and you over to him.

To be honest I don't remember how the game went, but you shot the most hoops and your team – the Titans – won.  
Even though I didn't understand the rules, I could tell that you were a good player.

The cheerleaders danced for the Titans, who took their water bottles and wetted the other team. It was fun to watch, but I could tell that some of the other team were disappointed in themselves.

You were pretty exhausted as you jogged over to me, breathing heavily as you did so. When you reached me, you sat down on the seat next to mine and smiled that dorky smile of yours.  
The brown locks glistened golden in the sun and your eyes sparkled, sucking my soul completly in. »Hey,« you greeted me breathlessy and glanced at the flowers I held tightly in my hands.  
»Hey. Uhm, these are for you,« I said, smiling slightly and handing you the flowers.  
»Forget-me-not? Camellias? They are beautiful, thank you.«  
  
»Great match,« I whispered awkwardly, as we just stared like idiots at each other.  
»Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Let's go somewhere else. The cheer-chicks are annoying the fuck out of me.«

And with that, you took my hand and I felt blood rushing into my cheeks, while I internally screamed and tried to calm my heartbeat down.

We disappeared behind the seat rows, sat down on the ground and you still held my hand softly in yours.

The birds were singing their song, a love song, and I found the courage to intertwine my fingers with yours.  
You looked down on them, smiling brighter than ever and decided to pull me closer to you. »You're handsome, Levi. That cardigan looks good on you,« you whispered into my ear, your hot breath tickling my skin.  
»Thanks. You don't look bad either.« My nervousness faded away with every sentence we spoke to each other there alone. I can't remember anything we talked about, but I know I wanted our converstion to go on forever. Butterflies turned into air planes and I needed to scream my feelings out, but, of course, I didn't.

After hours of enjoying each other's presences in the green grass, holding hands and chatting about god and the world, we found ourselves looking at the sunset.

And then, you asked, as if we were the only people on earth, »Would you like to go out with me tomorrow evening?«

Of course, I said ›yes‹, or else we wouldn't be married since 16 years, hm.

I'll never forget that day. So don't worry, I can tell you what happend over and over, my love.

 

 

Sssh, don't cry, it's okay. You'll remember eventually.

You'll remember, okay?

 

 

I promised I'll be there for you. Forever.  
  
I won't let Alzheimer's destroy our marriage, my dear.  
  
I love you. Now, sleep tight.

 

 

Goodnight, baby.

 

 

Yeah, my name's Levi. You got it right this time.  
  
I'm so proud of you.  
  
Now sleep, honey. It's late.  
  
And tomorrow I'll still be lying next to you.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vergissmeinnicht - German for Forget-Me-Not.
> 
> In a German legend, God named all the plants when a tiny unnamed one cried out, "Forget-me-not, O Lord!" God replied, "That shall be your name."  
> 


End file.
